jungle sickness
by brokenlover223
Summary: what happens if brady cuts his hand on a tree in the forest? will his secrets be discovered? will he find his true love?


**Chapter 1**

**Brady's POV**

Today is a nice day so I decide to go outside and take a walk in the jungle. I've been out here for about an hour now and I think I'm about ready to head home. I turn around and run right into a big tree covered in purple moss. Ok so I turned the wrong way. People do that right? Right? Ok maybe not that much. I look at my hand and see that I got a really big cut on my hand. And it STINGS!

"ow ow ow ow ow ow ow OWWWW!" ok so the stinging is not going away by flapping my hand around like a crazy person.

"hey bro! What's wrong?"

"oh my gosh Uggie you scared me!" I am still jumping around like a crazy person.

"sorry man. What are you screaming ow about anyway?"

"I cut my hand and it stings!"

"ok ok hold still." I calm down and he grabs my hand. I wince at the pain but I suffer through it. He examines my hand. Then he takes a piece of cloth and wraps it around my cut. Ow this hurts! "there you go buddy. But you might wanna get that looked at. Don't want it to get infected."

"got it. I'll head home right now. Wait is it bleeding?"

"a little. Why?"

"I'm gonna take a nap now." and then I passed out. I don't care what people say I did not faint. Guys don't faint. I slowly open my eyes to see Uggie looking at me.

"sorry about that Uggie. I hate blood."

"it's ok." he helps me off the ground using my good hand.

"well I gotta go. Bye Uggie."

"bye." then I head back to the castle. What was he worrying so much about. It's just a little cut. It doesn't need to be checked on. I just won't let makayla or boomer or lanny or mason. Especially mason. I reach the castle and walk in. It was now dark. I opened the door with my uninjured hand and quietly snuck in. I crept up to my and booms bedroom and slowly walked in opening the door with my good hand.

"hey bro! Where you been?" asked boom who was still awake.

"no where. What are you still doing up?"

"makayla said not to go bed until you got here so that way I could make sure you were ok."

"well I am going to bed. Night."

"night Brady." then I climbed into bed without changing into my pjamas and I fall right to sleep.

_**~the next morning~**_

I wake up and look at the clock next to my bed. 5:23 why am I up so early? I might as well get something to drink. My throat is killing me. I head downstairs and into the kitchen. I pull out a cup and pour myself a glass of water. I pick up the class and accidentally drop it on the floor causing it to break. I had forgotten about my hand and a pain shot through my arm as soon as I picked up the glass. I unwrap the cloth from my hand and look at it. It looks red and swollen. Maybe I should've gotten someone to look at it like Uggie told me to. Oh well.

"brady? What are you doing?" the light flips on and I see makayla. I hide my hand behind my back. "Brady are you ok? What's with all this glass?"

She pulls me away from the shards of glass.

"I got thirsty and went to get a drink but I dropped the glass." wow I just realized how raspy my voice sounds.

"what happened to your voice?" she said. She put her hand on my forehead but I swatted her away. "you feel kinda warm. Do you feel ok?"

Honestly I do feel a little off. My head kinda hurts and so does my throat. My stomach feels kinda weird and my hand obviously hurts. Alot. But I don't wanna worry her.

"I feel fine makayla"

"are you sure? You don't look to good."

"I'm fine makayla. But I am still thirsty. I never got a chance to drink my water."

"here I'll get you the water. I don't want you breaking anything else." she got my water and handed it to me. I made sure to use my good hand this time. I drank the water in one big gulp. The water was sitting hard in my stomach though. I handed makayla the cup. "wow you were really thirst weren't you? Now get back to bed. Wait what's behind your back?" he asked trying to look around me.

"nothing well I have to go. Bye!" then I ran off towards the beach. I hope she doesn't follow me. I stop and sit on a bench underneath a street lightplantern thingy. I take another look at my hand. It looks really bad. All of the sudden I feel really sick. I curl up on the bench and wrap my arms around my stomach. I slowly get up but I fall to my knees. Then I regret drinking that water and throw up. Once I was done I get up slowly and walk back to my room. I climb into bed and pull the covers tightly around me. I'm so cold but my face feels like its on FIRE! But I finally fall asleep.

I wake up and I am covered in sweat. I look at th clock and it's 12:00 I better head downstairs. I change into some comfortable sweats and then look at myself in the mirror. I look like death. I'm pale and sweaty and honestly I don't look good at all. I look at my hand. It looks way worse than it did yesterday. I wrap it up in a white cloth I found and head downstairs. I still feel awful though. Im cold, sweaty, my head hurts, my stomach hurts, and I can't really move my hand. I also can't see straight and im really dizzy.

I finally make it down the stairs and join everyone else at the breakfast table. Mason isnt here so I not have to worry about him hassling me about getting up late.

"Brady are you ok?"

"im fine makayla" I groaned

"you don't look fine bro. And why arnt you eating?" asked boomer. The thing is I normally eat with my right hand but that's the hand I hurt.

"I'm just not hungry. I'm gonna take a walk." I stand up and start to walk away but then everything goes dark.

**Makayla's POV**

Brady gets up from the table and takes a couple steps but then he falls to the ground. "Brady!" I get up and run to him. I kneel down by his side and flip him over. He's out cold but he is still breathing. I look at him. He looks sweaty and flushed. I look down and see that he has a piece of cloth wrapped around his right hand. I take it off and gasp at what I see. There is a gigantic cut on his hand. It's turning blue and black and puffy and red and frankly looks disgusting. 2 guards come over and take Brady up to his bedroom and lay him gently on his bed. I can't call the shaman because him and my dad are on some sort of camping trip. So that means I also can't call my dad about this. I grab a bowl and fill it with warm water. I put some washcloths in the bowl and carry it into Brady's room and put it on the table next to his bed. I pulled up a chair and sat next to Brady.

I brush his bangs out of his face. He looks bad. I wonder what's wrong with him. I grad a wet washcloth and ring it out so that it's not dripping wet but is damp. I dab brady's forehead with it. I see his eyes flutter open. "Makayla? What's going on? Where am I?" he tries to sit up but I push him back down.

"where in your room. You got up and said you you were gonna go take a walk but then you fainted before you made it 3 feet."

"hey guys don't faint!" his voice was really raspy.

"fine you passed out. Are you ok? How to you feel?"

"honestly I feel horrible."

"what happened to your hand?"

"what are you talking about?"

"how did you get that cut on your hand?"

"oh you saw that?"

"yea. How did that happen?"

"I was taking a walk in the woods when I kinda sorta ran into a tree and cut my hand. It stung so I started to flap it around so the stinging would stop and then Uggie snuck up on me and scared me. He sealed my hand in cloth an told me to get it looked at but then I kinda passed out cause I saw blood but after I woke up I came back to the castle. Then I figured that it was nothing so I didn't tell you. I accidentally graves a cup with that hand and that's why I dropped it. That's also what was behind my back. Can I stop explaining now cause my throat hurts?"

"Of course Brady."

"makayla I can't breath!"

"OMG Brady what do I need to do?"

"drawer-left side-inhaler!" I look in the drawer on the left side and see a small medication thingy so I hand it to Brady and he shakes it then puts it in his mouth. He squeezes down and takes 2 deep breaths. Then he pulls it out of him mouth and seems to be breathing better. "thanks makayla. What's wrong with me? My asthma never acts up any more. Whatever I am sick with must be aggravating my condition."

"why was I never told that you had asthma?"

"only boomer aunt Nancy and uncle bill know but I havnt been this close to having an attack in over 9 years."

"do you remember where you were when you got the cut?"

"no but Uggie probably does. Ask him."

"ok now get some rest."

"ok" I get up and walk out of the room closing the door quietly cause I can now hear a slight snoring. I run out into the forest and look for Uggie.

"Uggie! Uggie!" then he appears on a tree.

"makayla! What are you doing here?"

"do you remember where Brady cut his hand yesterday?"

"yea why?"

"well Brady being him didn't tell us so we couldn't do anything sooner but nowhere is really sick and I need to know what he cut himself on."

"what! Is he ok?"

"I don't know. But I need to know why he cut his hand on so I can help him."

"he cut his hand on this tree over here. On this moss. But this purple moss isn't poisonous. But it doesn't react pod with other certain illnesses."

"like what?"

"it aggravates asthma. But It reacts most dangerously with leukemia It makes the person really sick."

"so whats the cure?"

"true loves kiss."


End file.
